MOONLIGHT PREPARATIONS
by Venia
Summary: Third in the Moonlight series. Could a new relationship be forming?


MOONLIGHT PREPARATIONS  
  
By Danielle  
  
Disclaimers: They aren't mine, but since Fireworks isn't doing anything with them I figured I could let them have some fun.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Feedback: Sure, I would love to hear it.  
  
Archive: If anyone wants it take it, just let me know.  
  
Timeline: I'm thinking that these happened somewhere in season one.  
  
"Wake up sleepy head. I can't let you sleep all day!"  
  
Tessa groaned and rolled over to grab a pillow to put over her head. Between Marta's less then quiet wake up call and the sun rays making her room incredibly light she wanted nothing more then to roll over and sleep for a few years.  
  
"Tessa, wake up. We have to go to town before you can come home and get dressed for the party tonight."  
  
Tessa groaned louder. She had forgotten all about Montoya's party that evening. She was in no mood to go and be around the dons and their wives and play her little sophisticated brat role tonight. She hated acting that role, especially if the Doctor was in attendance because she felt foolish keeping up this charade with him. She knew she had to go to the party though because she really had no excuse not to.  
  
"Tessa, I'm sure you we're having wonderful dreams about the Doctor, but it's time to come back to reality."  
  
That did it. Tessa sat up and threw the pillow at Marta. She missed her by a mile, which cause Marta to burst out laughing. "Good thing you are the Queen of Swords instead of the Queen of Pillows."  
  
"Very funny Marta. Why do we have to go to town before the party tonight?" Tessa asked as she let out a yawn. "Are we short on supplies?"  
  
Marta picked up the pillow and returned it to the bed as she handed Tessa her robe. "No."  
  
Tessa slowly got out of bed and slipped on her robe. "So, why do we have to go to town?"  
  
Marta grinned slightly. "I have to deliver some of my herbs to a certain person."  
  
"Marta! If you only have to go deliver herbs to the Doctor why would I have to go with you?"  
  
Marta's grin grew wider. "To keep me company."  
  
An hour and a half later both women were in the wagon driving towards town. Tessa was still annoyed about having to drive into town for no real reason. She loved to keep Marta company, that wasn't the problem. The problem was that once in town she would have to be the Senorita Alvarado that they all thought she was. Marta was the only one who knew that that fainting spells, the feigned ignorance, and the superficiality were all just and act. She knew that to fool Montoya and Grisham both she had to act like that, but with the Doctor it was harder for her to act like that. Because he really believed that the role she played was exactly who she was, and he disliked her for it.  
  
Her silence started to worry Marta as they neared the town. "What's wrong Tessa? You still can't be mad that I got you up early this morning."  
  
Tessa sighed. "No Marta that's not it. Though that still wasn't nice of you." She gave her friend a glare, which was only met with a smile. "I'm just sick of acting out this part. I realize I have to do it to keep up appearances, but it just drives me farther and farther away from Doctor Helm. If he ever were to find out that the Queen of Swords is me, he would instantly stop caring about her."  
  
"You don't know that Tessa. I'm sure he would realize then that you are putting on an act."  
  
"That's the problem Marta. When am I putting on an act? Let's face it, the Queen isn't exactly my normal self, and Senorita Alvarado isn't me either. Honestly Marta this whole thing is confusing. I don't even know who I am anymore."  
  
Marta slowed the wagon down to a halt. They were just outside town, but hadn't been seen yet so it didn't matter. Marta looked her young charge in the eye. "You are Maria Teresa Alvarado. Tessa. You are the combination of the two. When you are one, you are just being half yourself."  
  
Tessa smiled. "I guess that's true. Neither of those are really entirely me. It's a half and half thing."  
  
Marta smiled and started the wagon again. "Well most of the time. Sometimes you really can be a spoiled brat."  
  
Tessa didn't comment on her remark, which worried Marta. She began to wonder if it had really been that good of an idea bringing her. She had hoped that Tessa would be able to be around the Doctor and increase her confidence again so she could come back to him as the Queen and finish their talk. Marta sighed as she pulled the wagon to a halt in front of the Doctor's office.  
  
They both climbed out of the wagon. Marta went pulled the sack of herbs from the wagon and walked up to the door when she realized that Tessa hadn't moved from the side of the wagon.  
  
Marta glanced around to see if anyone was close before she addressed Tessa. She knew that Tessa didn't care if Marta addressed her as Tessa in public, but she knew it would make Tessa look like a fool in front of the other Don's. In public she had to address her as Senorita Alvarado.  
  
"Tessa, please. People will notice your strange behavior. There will be talk. Just come inside with me."  
  
Tessa sighed and walked up to Marta as she knocked on the door. They heard a muffled 'come in' from the other side of the door so Marta pushed open the door. At first they didn't see the Doctor but they heard him muttering curses to himself from somewhere near the floor. They walked around the table and saw him kneeling in front of one of the lower cabinets rearranging things. He stood up and turned to see the two women. His face started to turn red.  
  
"Senorita Alvarado, Marta, forgive my language. I was having some trouble and I was expecting someone else. Accept my apologies."  
  
"Of course Doctor. I didn't hear you all that clearly, otherwise I'm sure I would have fainted from shock." Tessa stated flatly. Marta glanced at her worriedly. This had not been a good idea at all.  
  
The Doctor noticed her tone, and saw the look that Marta had given her. He smiled cheekily at her. "Senorita I really had no idea it was you gracing my presence. You actually knocked, which usually means it is anyone but you." He was teasing her, baiting her to see how riled up she could get. He was surprised when she looked more upset then angry.  
  
Tessa turned to Marta. "I'm sure you have to give the good Doctor explanations on how to use the herbs you brought right?" Marta nodded. "Well then I'll let you do that. I'm going to the church to pray. I'll be back when I'm finished and we can return home." She went and opened the door without another word and closed it behind her.  
  
Robert saw her through the window walking over to the church. He watched until she ascended the steps and went inside. He had forgotten about Marta until he heard her clear her throat. As if awakening from a dream he remembered the herbs and walked over to the table indicating for her to do the same.  
  
"Marta is the Senorita alright? I've never seen her so out of sorts before." He took the sack from Marta and placed it on the table as he opened it.  
  
"She's just been feeling a little down lately."  
  
"Hmm. Do you know what seems to be troubling her?"  
  
Marta thought about how she should answer that. "No, she hasn't been saying much at all, even to me."  
  
Robert looked up surprised to hear that. "I thought you were her confidant?"  
  
Marta smiled faintly. "I am still just a gypsy Doctor."  
  
Robert returned her smile, "I suppose we can never fully get away from labels can we? Alright, tell me about these herbs."  
  
Tessa had spent nearly half an hour in the church. She wanted to make sure that they were finished with their conversation. She didn't want to have to go back into that office and deal with more insults from the Doctor. She had originally come to pray, but instead she had been far too consumed with thoughts of the Doctor and her alter ego.  
  
She emerged from the dark quiet little church into the hot street and headed towards the wagon. She had been expecting to see Marta on the wagon but found it empty. Now she was really angry, but now with Marta. This whole thing had been her idea. As she neared the office she saw that the door was open, which was a good thing. At least she couldn't get ridiculed for not knocking, or knocking. Whatever his kick was at the moment. She walked up to the door and peered in. Marta wasn't in there. She sighed. Marta must have left and went somewhere else. She turned and was about to go search for her when a voice halted her.  
  
"Senorita Alvarado! Marta went to see if she could find some cloth, she said she would be right back. You are more then welcome to wait in my office out of the heat if you wish."  
  
She turned slowly to face him. "Why thank you Doctor Helm. That was very polite of you. How untypical."  
  
He let her enter into the office first. What was it about this girl that seemed to make him incredibly rude? He dealt with other flighty half- witted women before, but he was never so mean to them. He didn't know why he did, but he knew he had to stop, at least until she was out of this mood.  
  
"Senorita Alvarado I wanted to apologize to you earlier for my behavior. I don't know what came over me." He hoped that he wouldn't have to grovel for forgiveness from her.  
  
The look in her eyes softened. Her face relaxed slightly. She smiled faintly. "Doctor Helm I accept your apology. Thank you."  
  
He moved closer to her, but was still a respectable distance away. "I have been troubled by things in the past, and when I don't take care of them they usually have a way of showing up again at a later time in some fashion."  
  
One of her eyebrows rose slightly. "How fascinating Doctor."  
  
"What I'm trying to say Senorita is that it seems something is bothering you. I don't want you to end up being bitter like." Footsteps and voices were just outside the door so he stopped mid-sentence. Robert saw Colonel Montoya and Marta right outside the door.  
  
"How touching. The town doctor is offering comfort to more then just physical ailments? Doctor Helm you are a man of many surprises." Montoya smirked at him as he moved forward to greet Tessa. "Senorita Alvarado lovely as always. Though what the Doctor says concerns me. Are there certain thoughts that are plaguing you?"  
  
Tessa smiled brightly at the Colonel. "Why no Colonel Montoya! It's probably just the heat. It has been so hot lately I can't wait until nightfall cools me off."  
  
He smiled. "Yes, nighttime is much more cooler and pleasant. I will see you at the party tonight, no?" His eyes twinkled.  
  
Tessa tried hard not to recoil from him. He was such a snake. He was always belittling to her as Tessa, and murderous towards the Queen. She hated the man intensely, but knew while she lived here she couldn't dare challenge his authority. That's why there was the Queen.  
  
"Of course Colonel. In fact I should get back to my hacienda so I can start to get ready for the festivities. Until tonight Colonel, Doctor." She quickly left the office and climbed up into the wagon with Marta.  
  
Marta set them off at a brisk pace and didn't lighten up until they were over half way home. She hadn't said anything to Tessa, but she noticed that she didn't seem as down as she had before.  
  
"Did you really pray in the church or did you go to let off steam?"  
  
"Both." Tessa said seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry Tessa. I didn't think it would go so badly."  
  
Tessa smiled at her. "It's not your fault. With my attitude I was pretty much asking for it. Besides it didn't turn out that bad after all." She proceeded to fill Marta in about the conversation she had with the Doctor before they had been interrupted. 


End file.
